heroesfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Jdray
Welcome to my talk page. Please put new messages at the end. Agent 47 Thanks, is this how I reply to discussion? Sorry, this is my first time...and I'm just getting used to the interface. No normally you would reply under the message itself on your page. And please be sure to sign all your comments. Jdray 13:55, 13 April 2007 (UTC) Main Characters I've added in the page Main Characters Please check to see if its ok, considering you're a moderator. It looks like a pretty good start! Consider turning the places and abilities into links. And be sure and sign all your comments. Good to have you aboard. Jdray 13:55, 13 April 2007 (UTC) :Thanks man, its good to be here.--Agent 47 01:50, 14 April 2007 (UTC) Supporting Characters Ive just finished on the Supporting Characters page...hope you like it. Looks pretty good. Again remember to sign your comments. Again consider turning the places and abilities into links. Also be careful about copying and pasting material from other websites. We want our content to be original and some other websites copyright their material so copying and pasting it can be a copyright infringement. Thanks again. Jdray 11:54, 16 April 2007 (UTC) :Ok then thanks for the help, I guess I'm not really that good at the whole 'think up your own stuff' because I'm not one to be good at writing. But I'll make sure I don't do anything wrong.--Agent 47 04:56, 17 April 2007 (UTC) Vandal User:Heroes sucks moved the main page, I have restored it. I'd advise deleting the page they moved it to also. -- Manticore 12:02, 21 April 2007 (UTC) Thanks for the heads up. Jdray 20:38, 22 April 2007 (UTC) Hey, thanks Hey, how long have you been on the site? Who is your favorite character --TheAgency 04:22, 29 April 2007 (UTC) I haven't been here all that long. Just trying to breath some life back into this site. It needs lots of help so please try to encourage others to help. My favorite character is definitely Hiro. Looking forward to seeing more of your contributions. Jdray 21:23, 29 April 2007 (UTC) I Hate Sylar Hey, Im new here and I just want to say that I love the Heroes show! But I hate Sylar.Nick Petrelli 02:00, 4 May 2007 (UTC) Moderators? I figure that you're one of them - who are the others? I'd love to know, so I know who to contact if there's an issue. --Sofaman 15:32, 5 May 2007 (UTC) Yes I am the moderator you should contact if there is an issue. Jdray 15:50, 6 May 2007 (UTC) NBC wiki thank you, can you put support here. If the wiki is approved I will put a link here. Jimwitz 03:00, 18 June 2007 (UTC) I'm new! Hi! I'm admin of Turkish HeroesWiki. i'm new at the mediawiki system. making templates and pages hard to me because of this.. our team are three men.two translators and me.i'm responsible for the site's techical stuff.can you help us about this? we are almost partners now aren't we.. Multi-wiki efforts Hey Jdray. I helped connect some much needed categories to each other to get a base set for the expansion of the wiki. I always find that categories are the most important for connecting articles together when making new wikis, rather than just strings of links, at least for me. I myself have been building up the Back to the Future Wiki with limited success. If you need any help with categories or templates, feel free to contact me. -- Riffsyphon1024 21:02, 18 October 2007 (UTC) *If you feel that an article doesn't belong here, such as psychometry, you can delete it instead of clearing the page, by using the tab at the top of the article. It's still technically an article but with no text when it is cleared, but deleting the page entirely will remove it from the wiki. -- Riffsyphon1024 20:48, 19 October 2007 (UTC) * Let me start of by saying YOU ROCK! the categories and other editing you have done are awesome. Keep up the good work. I am aware of the delete page tab. I did not delete psychometry because it may be an ability that some hero has that we are unware of or that a future hero may have. However I felt it was inappropriate at this time to have the page because no mention has been made of any hero having this ability therefore how could it be defined. Thanks for all your help. 04:46, 20 October 2007 (UTC) **Thanks. Yea I just thought that if its not considered a "canon" ability, why have it at all, that is until one person comes forward with it, which considering the amount of new Heroes, I wouldn't doubt it, but only then. -- Riffsyphon1024 04:49, 20 October 2007 (UTC) ***Jdray. I need to be frank here. Because a much larger Heroes Wiki was brought to my attention, I can see no need to continue here, when they already have 2000 articles worth of material, essentially everything that we were to cover. I have no choice but to move over to there, however I still work on my other Wikia wikis. I hate to be the bearer of such bad news, but perhaps we can all move to new grounds. -- Riffsyphon1024 04:47, 27 October 2007 (UTC) ***Ok Frank I was getting ready to make you a moderator but if you'd rather be a small fish in a big pond instead of o big fish in a pond you have control of the development of then by all means the best of luck to you. I will stick with this project to which i have devoted so much time and energy and see it through to the end good or bad. Not really bad news since I'm looking for people who want to get passionate about a new project rather than go with the rest. thanks for your help. 05:05, 27 October 2007 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the welcome. Also, I came from the Harry Potter Wikia and there you can just respond to a message on the other persons talk page. Say, you ask me something and I resond on your talk page. That way it notifies you when you have a message. That's what we did there, but if you have a certain way to do it, then that's alright with me. - Tyminator1 | Talk 12:48, 27 October 2007 (UTC) *Either way you want to do it is appropriate. 14:28, 27 October 2007 (UTC) Article Do you think that we really need this? - Tyminator1 | Talk 12:55, 27 October 2007 (UTC)